


Buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Deepthroating, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I suck at Summaries
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s), Roy Harper/Wally West





	Buddies

I put the last period on the final sentence and sighed deeply, sitting back so hard that the old chair creaked. Every single nerve ending in my hand went numb and the No. 2 pencil slapped the pock-marked desk top, breaking the silence like the shattering of a glass. It was done. My very last final. If I did as well as I thought I had, I would graduate with a bachelor’s degree in Electrical Engineering and the OrionCorp job would be mine. Then all my dreams would come true.

As always, my thoughts turned to my dad, mostly because some of the dreams I had concerned him. It had been almost twelve years since Mom had died; a horrible, lingering death caused by breast cancer that had been diagnosed just eight months earlier. Dad and I clung to each other like lichen to rocks as she deteriorated before our eyes, going from a hale, hearty farm girl to someone who looked like they had survived the Holocaust. Her medical bills broke our family and my father had to take out a second mortgage on the house as well as work a second job just to stay afloat.

I don’t remember when she died. I know it was in summer and that the date was in June but most of that year afterward was non-existent. I played soccer and worked at a local burger joint and threw myself into science and computer classes when school began again. I don’t know how I made the grades; I look back and think that Mom was helping me but I worked hard over the years and found myself with a full scholarship to MIT.

Dad was happy for me but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I would be leaving home and he would be alone for the first time since Mom died. He pretended that he wasn’t hurting and I did my level best to show him that I’d be all right. I never told him that when I settled into my room, I bawled like a baby. Now, I was returning home, triumphant but absolutely petrified.

Why? Because I’ve discovered that I’m gay and that I’m hopelessly, helplessly head-over-heels in love with my father.

Once the final was over, I ran to my dorm room and dialed home. He answered on the fifth ring, sounding out of breath. “Hello?”

“Hey, Dad. I’m all done!”

“Great!”

As I explained the final and the questions involved, my eyes drifted over to the bank of photos I kept at the side of my bed. He’d always been my hero but that had metamorphosized into a full-blown love affair. I hung on his every response and savored the words that issued from his husky throat.  
“Mark?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, Dad. My brain cells are starving.”

“Why don’t I drive down and pick you up?”

“Aw, Dad, you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

When he sighed heavily, I wondered what was going on. “What’s wrong, Dad?”

“Oh, nothing. Just missing my buddy.”

My heart jumped in my chest at hearing the word, buddy. It was an old nickname he used to call me and I hadn’t heard it for a long time. “Well, your buddy’s right here, Dad.” The emotion I felt wracked my voice and I had to really fight hard not to cry. “I miss you, too.”

“Good.” He cleared his throat brusquely, letting me know that he was also on the verge of tears and my heart leaped again. “So I’ll pick you up tomorrow then. We can get everything packed up and spend a couple of days in a hotel somewhere. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.”

“Okay, Mark. See you tomorrow.”

I spent the rest of the day packing my belongings and was thrilled when I was able to get it all done that evening. I didn’t want to waste any time doing mundane things with my dad here. I cleaned the entire place and went to sleep on the floor, the clean scent of Pine-Sol in my nostrils.

Bright and early, there was a knock on my door and I was surprised to find my father, the 47-year old man the world knew as Tim Millerson. His salt-and-peppered blonde hair was stylishly long and wispy-clean, framing tanned skin and icy blue eyes. He smiled, his eyes crinkling and I launched myself into his arms as if I was a child again. His toned body pressed against mine and it took all I had within me to keep my prick from hardening.

“There’s my buddy.” He said, giving me a hard squeeze. “Hey, you’ve already packed!”

“I didn’t want to spend any more time here than I had to.” I laughed. “Besides, I’m looking forward to our little vacation.”

It took a little over three hours for us to load our trucks and I spent much of the time watching him. He had always been an outdoorsman and his lean body showed it. The muscles in his arms and legs weren’t thick but softly defined and his stomach held only a slight paunch. I knew that he dated but he always told me that no one compared to Mom and that sex was awkward. When I tried to envision my Dad having sex, my dick hardened and I had to carry boxes a bit lower until it softened.

We hauled our loaded cars over to the Howard Johnson’s where Dad got us a room. After showering, we bought a couple six packs of Foster’s, ordered pizza and settled in for the night. Of course, there was nothing to watch. HBO was playing a re-run of Six Feet Under and the other channels were playing a mix of The Andy Griffith Show, Eyewitness News at 10 and paid programming for some exercise thing called the Gazelle.

Dad had pretty much talked non-stop the entire day, telling me about how things were going at home and what some of my old friends were doing. As we sat flipping through channels, he finally noticed my silence. I was shaking inside when he turned those gorgeous baby blues toward me, his expression inquisitive.

“What’s up?”

I chewed pepperoni and mushrooms, keeping my eyes on the television until I had finished and cracked open a fresh beer before replying to him. “Nothing, Dad. Why?”

“You’ve been quiet all day. You worried about your final?”

“Naw. I think I’m okay.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing, Dad.”

“You’ve never been a good liar, Mark.” His eyes penetrated my soul and I flinched. “What’s the matter?” I sat up, looking down at the floor. “Are you in trouble?”

“No, Dad.”

“Then where’s my buddy?”

I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the soft concern in his voice or his masculine scent but I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his open mouth. He jerked back, his jaw hanging open in confusion but I saw no disgust in his eyes. I shifted my position on the bed, tugging the crotch of my pants away from my suddenly hard prick. I saw his eyes flash downward and heat flooded my face, knowing that he had seen my erection. Still, he did not move.

I took a chance and stood, drawing my 5’ 11”, 190 pound body up and walking around to the inside edge of the bed, then slowly knelt at his feet. His eyes remained locked onto mine, swinging down to his knees as I placed my hands on them and gently pulled them open, moving between. I nearly passed out when the head of his hard prick poked out of the side of the gym shorts, throbbing against his leg. I had gotten his attention. I just had to make sure that he knew that I loved him.

“Dad, your buddy is right here.” I let my hands gently stroke the tops of his thighs. “I’ve been so lonely without you.” As I thought of what I wanted to say, I thought of all of the times that he had been there for me and I found myself getting teary. “I love you.”

I watched as tears built in his eyes and he cupped my cheek with one hand, pushing his fingers back through my blond locks. “I love you, too.”

Dad said nothing else. I know he was working to find the words but just couldn’t. I turned my head to the side and placed a long, wet kiss in the center of his palm, returning my eyes to his and was rewarded with a deep shudder and a long sigh. I pushed up off of my haunches and cupped his face, pulling his face to mine and our lips touched, tentatively at first, then with more pressure. I whimpered at the realization of my dream: I was kissing my father. His hand slid behind my head, lacing through my hair and crushed my mouth to his, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and had to fight the urge to cum when his tongue slid inside, rubbing against my tongue and lips. I must have whimpered again because he deepened the kiss and his free hand slid over my back. I broke the kiss to remove my shirt, then removed his, feasting in the soft blond and silver hair that covered his chest and belly. I ran my hands through it, targeting his nipples and half-smiling at his sharp intake of breath when I pinched them.

Dad leaned down and kissed me again, taking control of the situation and his strong arms drew me up from the floor, maneuvering me over onto the bed and laying me down. “I’ve wanted my buddy for so long.” His husky whisper sent chills down my spine as he leaned over me, licking my ear and nibbling my neck. “I love you so much, Mark.”

Tears spilled down the sides of my face which he quickly kissed away. His mouth paused to glide over mine again, our tongues wrapping together, before he moved down to my lightly-furred chest, heading for my nipples. I arched off the bed when his teeth grazed one of my nipples, then the other. While he ravaged my nipples, his hand traveled down the brown, silky line of hair and burrowed into my jean shorts, finding my aching, dribbling cock.

.” I couldn’t help speaking his name as I pushed into his hand, gasping when he squeezed in response. I moved again, fucking his hand and groaning into his mouth. He pulled his hand away, looking down into my eyes, asking me a question. I gave the answer. “Yes.”

He stood and I sat up on my knees, reaching forward and grasping the elastic waistband of his shorts. Thick hips appeared, a triangle of light blond pubic hair and then the most beautiful nine inches of cut cock that I’d ever seen bobbed free, snapping up and slapping Dad’s stomach. Pre-cum splattered his skin and my mouth watered as his set of heavy balls swung forward. I didn’t waste any more time.

I pulled Dad forward by his hips and shoved that beautiful cock into my mouth, not caring that my lips were being stretched and that I was close to throwing up. A cold shiver ran through me and I moaned, taking as much of him in as I could and letting my tongue explore his hot, smooth skin. A groan rumbled through Dad and he swayed a bit. I pulled my mouth off his cock and pushed him onto the bed, attacking his pole again, this time, licking him like a lollipop.

He moaned again, thrusting upward into my mouth. I moved down to his balls and gave them a good tongue lashing, making him squirm and cry out, then went back to deep-throating his prick as best as I could. He pushed me off and flipped me onto my back, his tongue pushing into my mouth as his hands unbutton my jeans and slide them down my legs. I quickly grabbed them before he tossed them to the floor, fishing a tube of Astroglide out of the pocket and handing it to him.

“Came prepared, eh?”

I smiled briefly, staring up into his eyes. “I hoped … “ My heart melted when his fingers gently touched my cheek, then traced my lips. He kissed me again and this time, I felt all the love in his heart pouring into me and without warning, I came, my juice coating my stomach and part of his side. Dad reached down, took a fingerful of my jizz and painted my lips, kissing me so that we could enjoy the taste. If I could have, I would have cum again.

He squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and pressed my legs open, feeling for my virgin hole and pressing inside. A streak of pain went through me, closely followed by a pleasing sensation of fullness as he worked two fingers inside me. I pressed against them, delirious with lust and Dad added another finger, along with more of the cold lube. He worked me until I was crying his name and my prick was somehow hard as a rock again.

I raised my legs and he moved between, stroking lube up and down his magnificent stalk. My heart was pounding in my chest as he lowered himself and I closed my eyes in anticipation when I felt the slick head of his cock at my opening. “My buddy.” With those whispered words, my dad slid his cock inside me.

His huge pole threatened to split me and I was so grateful that he took his time, easing himself into me while kissing and sucking my neck. When his balls smacked my ass, he paused for a long moment, settling himself into me. I pulled his mouth back to mine again and fought for breath when he started moving. Pleasure streaked through me like lightning, setting every inch of me on fire. He set an easy pace, grinding upwards and scraping a special spot that made my teeth grind together with each pass.

I had a surreal moment in the middle of fucking my father. I felt light-headed as I stared into his eyes, his thick prick in my ass and my hand jerking my own cock. This was everything I’d wanted. My handsome father pounding my ass, his eyes filled with love and lust. He must have noticed because he came down against me, my prick sandwiched between our bodies and kissed me again.

Suddenly, it was all too much. I felt his cock pulse in my ass and liquid warmth filled my bowels. My father’s cumming in me! I threw my head back and shouted his name as I came, spraying cum between our bodies.

It was several moments before I came to myself, smiling as I realized that our fingers were intertwined and that I was still impaled on his half-hard rod. His body covered mine and I wriggled my fingers free and wrapped my arms around him, looping my legs around his hips. Quietly, I told him of my plans: of the job, of moving to a new place, of him being with me, always.

“And you did all this for me?”

“For us, Dad.” I smoothed his hair. “For us. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone but you. I don’t want anyone but you.” He lifted his head and pierced me with those blue eyes. “Will you come with me?”

“I thought I just did.” He laughed a moment, then sobered, touching my cheek. “Yes, Aaron. I will. I don’t think I can live without my buddy any longer.”

We made love again and again, each time more deep and connecting and by morning, I had asked Dad to marry me once we had moved. To my delight, he accepted. Dad attended my graduation, playing the proud role of a father but only he and I knew the importance of flashing the new rings we both wore,diamond rings that bore the inscription  
: Buddies Forever.


End file.
